A color scanner records plural reproduction images on a sheet of photosensitive film, which is, after being exposed and developed, cut into pieces, each containing one reproduction image. The pieces of film obtained thereby are arranged on and stuck to a transparent base sheet.
Such film cutting has hitherto been dealt with manually. Enlargement of the film sheet, however, has recently made handling of the film more troublesome. Moreover, the larger a film sheet becomes, the more images, equivalent in number to the product of the number or originals and the number of required color separations (usually 4), are recorded on it. More time is thus required to cut the images from the film sheet.